Process of Gravitation
by Ayakashiki
Summary: Summary: a collection of yatori one shots and drabbles, whether they're humorous or sad. RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Reminisce

Summary: a collection of yatori one shots and drabbles, whether they're humorous or sad.

Chapter 1: Reminisce

The day seemed slow, as if it would never come to an ending point. There were no calls for Yato to answer to, which could only mean there were no tasks for him to pass the time by doing. The phantoms, peculiarly, seemed to be quiet today, as if they were refraining from stirring up as much trouble as they could. Days like these usually left Yato rather bored, but now seeing as how Hiyori and Yukine had now provided him with more company. At times, the best company he could ask for. If a day like this ever popped up somehow, he always found ways of bringing excitement, usually to Hiyori. Their fateful encounter had changed both of their lives, completely.

Today was just not one of those days. He soon learned it was a mistake to go to Kofuku's place, seeing as how he was now stuck with chores, of course, which could have only been because of Daikoku. Yato should've known there would be no way he would be able to laze around, at least, not with Daikoku around. The raven's current task was cleaning the room where Yukine resided. Why Yukine couldn't clean his own room, Yato didn't understand, but he learned the hard way that Daikoku wouldn't allow slacking off.

So there he was, mainly organizing Yukine's test booklets, and notebooks. It wasn't much of a task, fairly simple, really. That didn't stop the God from whining about it, only to himself though. He would be happier doing this for the usual 5 yen. His bottle wasn't even half full of the coins, plus there was always a chance he'd waste the supposedly hard earned yen on something that would later be proven not as remarkable or lucky as he thought it out to be.

The raven soon found himself wandering off, it was common for him to daydream about the most far fetched things. It had became obvious soon that it wasn't really wise to daydream while also handling the heavy material of books, seeing as how one of thoae so called heavy books, had slipped from the God's hand, and inevitably, dropped directly onto his foot before he knew it. That had succeeded in causing him to snap out of the state of daydreaming. A yowl of pain rushed from Yato's lips, as he fell back, clutching his foot tightly. He cursed to himself, seeing how that had been painful. It only took a bit for Yato to calm down, as the pain began to ease.

Once that was taken care of, bright blue eyes lock on to the book, as he took sight of it. Then with a cautious grasp, as if not to drop it once again, he picked it up carefully. It was only when he lifted it, something slipped from between the pages. Yato paused, his eyes locking onto what had fallen out. Only taking a single moment to set the book aside, the God soon knelt down, to inspect what appeared to be a photograph.

Upon glancing to view the photograph in his grasp, a smile graces his lips. This would always be a memory he'd cherish. The moments he'd spend with Yukine. With Hiyori.

And with the chore forgotten for just a tiny moment of time, he reminisces.


	2. First Kiss

Authors note: This was really fun to write. Feel free to send in prompts

Prompt: First kiss.

The brunette snatched the bag of snacks from his hands, arguing that she didn't buy it for him, but for Yukine. Of course, that didn't mean the God wouldn't at least try to sneak the bag for himself. It was no wonder Yukine often complained.

"Yato! Don't make me tell you again, I didn't buy it for you." Hiyori argued, holding the snack away from the raven's grasp. It would take a great deal of effort before she would allow him to take it. They had been bickering like this for a while now, with Hiyori currently winning the argument. Hiyori always swore to herself, at times like these, it almost seemed like she was his babysitter.

"B-But, Hiyori!" Yato whined, before a childish pout graced his lips, obviously expressing his frustration with her. He proceeded in attempting to snatch the bag, but to no avail. This was harder than he made it out to be, just how was he going to win this battle, he had to wonder.

And just when he had gotten lost in that train of thought, was when the rather ideal opportunity presented itself to the raven.

It wasn't that ideal, but just as the two, accidentally, became just a little too close. The distance was short between them, when Yato took it as an opportunity. The raven glanced directly into those magenta eyes of hers, a smirk gracing his lips as he acted upon his idea. He inched closer and closer the brunette, almost closing the distance between their lips.

Then before Hiyori could say anything, he had silenced her, as his lips had locked onto hers, in the form of a tender kiss. It wasn't long before her lips had yielded against his, surrendered. This trick, without a doubt, had worked. Yato's hand moved to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss.

That had caused Hiyori to drop her guard, at the most inopportune of times. Her hands dropped to her sides, and she began to cherish the feeling, of kissing him. The tables had turned, and sooner than she wanted, Yato parted from her, as he snatched back the bag of chips from her hand. A goofy grin showed on his face, as he had come out successful after all.

Yet, that success wasn't worth the struggle, because as soon as he turned to escape, a tight grip kept him from leaving. Hiyori had reached out to grasp his hand, tightly. She appeared quite distraught, after being tricked like that. A frown graced her lips.

That's when he took her by surprise once more, and before the brunette knew it, his lips had reconnected with hers, his hand again cupping her cheek, as he continued what he had started, and her momentary worries faded with just that kiss.


	3. Colors

Author's note: *CACKLES INTENSELY*

-

Chapter 3 - Colors.

Blue. Blue was the color of his eyes. Some say those eyes were captivating, they were hard not to notice. His eyes were really prominent, the glowing blue shade stood out. There was a lot of depth in those eyes, it was almost sad to think the majority forgot, especially when he had eyes like that,

Magenta. Her eyes took on a shade of magenta. Those eyes were just as captivating. It was hard not to find her magenta orbs gorgeous. It just was. Just like it was hard not to get lost in the depths of her eyes, especially if you stared long into them.

Red..

Red was a color Yato was all too used to, a color that he had seen too many times. Red was the color of the thread that depicted fate. The two had become entangled in that such thread, their fates intertwining. Yet, it was so easy for that thread to thin, to snap, or to be cut. It was an inevitable thing to stop. Fate could have such cruel intentions. Why? Why was the exact question he asked.

Yato was used to this familiar shade of red, a certain dark red, a shade of crimson. He had grown to hate this shade of red. Crimson was the color of blood. The color of her blood, as it seeped through the clothing she wore, staining it crimson. All his attempts to keep her alive were failing, he had come too late.

No. She couldn't die yet. She couldn't. That's what Yato repeated in his mind, recalled the promises she made. They were supposed to stay together, so why? "Hiyori! Listen to me! D-Don't you dare die on me.." The raven stuttered out, even as the brunette was beginning to fade. "This can't be happening... We...We were supposed to stay together.." Yato muttered, holding her closely, as she faded and faded with each second that passed.

Blue was the color of his eyes, as they filled with such agony, such sorrow, as the girl that meant the most to him, that kept him from disappearing, was dying right in his arms. Those eyes took on a shade of sorrowful blue.

Her eyes took on a shade of magenta, the color that was beginning to fade, just like she was. There would be no stopping it from fading.


	4. Scarves, and Cuddles

Author's note: heres fluff to make up for that angst

-

Ch. 4 - Scarves, and Cuddles.

It was just about the time where winter would start rolling in, Mid-November, and already, the weather began declining, only getting colder and colder, as it neared December. Yes, Winter was already coming. The year went by so fast, Hiyori was still shocked by the fact it was already almost December. This would mean she'd go back to wearing her usual pink scarf. It was a another cold day today, and Hiyori rushed to get outside. This had became her normal routine, going to visit Yato on a daily basis. She had nothing particularly important to do today, so the brunette figured it would be rather nice to see him.

It was in the middle of her going to do just that, when she realized her mistake. Hiyori reached to pull her scarf tighter, only to realize she had forgotten it. She had been in such a rush, that she'd forgotten it. The brunette shivers from the cold of November, it was really cold today.

A sigh escapes her lips, how could she have forgotten it? Hiyori soon decides that she'd just embark on the journey to go back and get it, but as soon as she began walking on this so called journey, was when a hand reached out to grab hers. Not long after, a voice rang out.

"H-Hiyori, you forget something?" Yato questioned, a smirk gracing his lips, as he soon wraps the pink scarf around her, carefully. "Be more careful, Hiyori- It's cold today." He advises, even though he shouldn't be one to talk. There had been multiple times she had saved him.

Hiyori doesn't hesitate to turn towards him after that, a smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you."

-

Not long after, it takes Hiyori by surprise when she ends up getting a cold. It wasn't at all an ideal time to be getting sick, but there she was, with a terrible cold. She was lucky to have good help though. The brunette was getting slightly annoyed by Yato's over worrying about her, it was just a harmless cold. She was getting no sleep while he was here, that's for sure. She often swore her boyfriend worried too much sometimes.

"..Y-Yato, if you'd like to help-

"What is it? How can I help? Do you need anything, Hiyori?!"

"... Just go buy me some medicine."

"..Alright."

Hiyori watched as Yato embarked on the journey to get medicine, even though she had asked him to as a ruse, just to maybe get some sleep finally. The brunette lays down, wrapping herself in her blankets to keep as warm as possible. The warmth appeared to be lulling her to sleep. By the time Yato snuck back into her room, carrying a bag full of medicine, Hiyori had fallen asleep, occasionally shivering from the cold.

A sigh leaves the raven's lips, as he set the bag of medicine down on the nightstand. He takes a moment, glancing at her sleeping figure, before he snuck to crawl into bed beside her, careful not to stir her from the sleep she needed. When all is clear, he adjusts the blankets to wrap around the both of them, before pulling his girlfriend closer. She needed to stay warm, after all. He makes sure to embrace her tightly, as she continued to sleep.

Cuddles turned out to be the best medicine.


	5. Jealousy

A question stayed at the front of the raven's mind, a question he was hesitant to ask. It really frustrated him, somehow, that kiss Hiyori had shared with Fujisaki. Did it mean anything to her?

He sits, silently, contemplating just that question. Yet, it didn't take long for Yato to muster up whatever it took to decide to confront the brunette about it. A frustrated sigh escapes his lips, he couldn't take this issue anymore, and he heads off to resolve this whole thing.

Soon, he tracks down Hiyori, it wasn't that long of a search, was at Kofuku's place. The moment he sets his eyes on her, determination sets in. He makes a move to confront her, but not here. Instead, he reaches for her hand, only to grasp it, and pull her outside, without saying a single word to her.

"Y-Yato! Slow down, what's going on with you..?" Hiyori immediately questions, a concerned tone in her voice.

He turns towards her, releasing the girl's hand.

"…That kiss with Fujisaki-"

"Yato, we've already discussed this.."

"… Did it mean anything?" He continues his first statement, a frown gracing his lips after he says it.

"Of course not!" She answers, without a single hesitation.

"…So you don't consider it your first kiss..?"

"No, is that seriously what you're worrying about?" She questions, a sigh escaping her lips afterwards. He was really hopeless sometimes.

And with that, he grins, cheekily. He was surely up to something, and she knew it. Hesitantly, he reaches up to grasp the brunette's chin, lightly.

"Then… Would this count..?" He questions, right before the raven leans in to close the distance between their lips, in the form of a passionate kiss. It wasn't long before she began to kiss him back, with the same amount .

Just before things got too heated between the two, Kofuku, unable to help but spy on the two lovebirds, shouted in glee:

"When is the wedding, you guys?!"

The two redden at those words, instantly breaking the kiss.


	6. Because I love you

Pairing: Yato/Hiyori  
Prompt: Confessions.  
Author's note - I may or may not have taken inspiration from the Usui/Misaki kiss from Maid-Sama.

—-

Yato grabbed the brunette's wrist, anger overtaking his features. There was no way he would be able to avoid getting on her case about it, what had transpired. There was no letting go of the fact that she could have been harmed, the raven would never, could never allow something like that to happen.

"Hiyori! I warned you to be more careful.." Yato finally breaks the silence, with just those words. He had used a rather stern tone of voice.

"Yato, we've already discussed this, I should've been more careful, I get it…"

"If you got it, yoú'd start being more careful already.."

"..Why are you making such a big deal about this..?" She says, but almost immediately regrets asking such a question as that. She clamps a hand over her mouth, remembering how the raven would grow to disappear with her not here. It was only natural the God would make a big deal about keeping her out of harm, right?

He freezes, a frown gracing his lips in response to her outburst. He releases her wrist, silently. A somber expression overtakes his features, it was clear to her now that she should have kept her mouth shut. Those words had upset him, as told by his reactions.

"…I-I'm sorry…." He finally mutters, turning away from the brunette. His voice was riddled with anguish, sadness. There was no sense of positivity to find in that voice.

"W-Wait. I-I should be the one saying sorry…" She responds, and before she knew it, she reaches to grab his hand. There had been something she refrained from admitting, but now would be the time those words would leave her lips.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. I.. I understand. You… You mean a lot to me too. It's a surprise, I know. I'm sorry, Yato! I-I should have said this a long time ago-" She kind of rambles, contemplating a way to say it. The words sat on the tip of her tongue, waiting to pour from her lips.

"Hiyori- Slow down." Yato tells her, barely processing her statement. He turns back towards her, once more.

"..Y-Yato, I.. I love you.." The brunette finally admits. A blush stains her cheeks, right afterwards.

His eyes immediately widen, as he processed what she had said. She, She loves him? It was his turn to redden with blush, as he steps closer to her. The raven holds her hand, tightly. A sigh escapes his lips, of course, he loved her too. He wouldn't make her wait for a response much longer.

"… I love you too, Hiyoriii." He teases, although meaning what he said.

And with that, he embraces her, the two finally joining hands, after what seemed a lifetime of them obviously having feelings for each other without saying it.

Just like that, they joined hands.


	7. First Date

Pairing: Yato/Hiyori

Author's note: I have way too many cute ideas, and this got out of hand omg.

Yato sits there, contemplating the plan he had in mind. That plan being that he would do something nice for Hiyori, after all she had done for the raven, the ways she helped him, saved his life. There must be a way to repay her for that.

He had been working his hardest, with her support, of course. He had been striving to save up the yen to do something nice for her. He had the most extravagant ideas up his sleeve. The bottle he kept was nearly full, and the others were suprised that he hadn't spent the entire thing on something useless. Even Hiyori was concerned about his unusual behavior.

It wasn't long before he was questioned about it, as he sat there, counting the amount he had saved up.

"Say, Yato. Why are you saving up money all of a sudden?" Yukine questions, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Yato pauses, takes a break from his task to glance at the blonde. A sigh escapes his lips, he would have to say it now. For that moment, he was glad Hiyori wasn't present. The plan was to surprise her, after all.

"It's… It's for Hiyori. I wanna do… something nice for her." He mutters, a reasonable amount of blush staining the God's cheeks. "I haven't decided on what, though.."

"Yatty, you should have told me!" Kofuku responds, having been dying to see Yato and Hiyori get together. "You didn't need to save up." The pinkette adds, pulling out a great deal of cash, and handing it to him, gently. "You should take her on a date!"

"Thank you, Kofuku." Yato answers, gratefully. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of taking her on a date before now. It was a fine idea. He accepted the money, handling it with the utmost care.

And right then, Hiyori makes her entrance, and Yato acts as normal as could be, except his sense of normal behavior was being weird.

"Sorry I'm late!" The brunette greets them.

Kofuku runs over to hug her, nearly causing Hiyori to fall.

"Hiyoriiiin- Yato wants to ask you something." Kofuku teases, wanting Yato to ask her on a date finally.

"Yato? What is it?" Hiyori questions, setting her stuff down. She wondered, why was he blushing about it all of a sudden.

"U-Um… Hiyori, would you like to go on a date with me?" The raven finally questions, after a long moment of hesitation.

Hiyori was taken by surprise by the question, and she soon contemplated the answer. It was simple, Yes or no? She goes with the easiest answer, and the one she'd be happy with. A sigh leaves her lips, before she answers that question

"… Yes."

A smile immediately graces everyone's lips, especially Yato's. He was rather glad she said yes, he couldn't stop smiling about it.

—-

It wasn't long before they went on this so-called date. It wasn't anything fancy, nothing they would need to dress up for. Both of them were content with that. The two met up, as they had planned to, and soon they were headed off on their date, a look of joy overtaking their features as they walked together.

"Is there anything you wanted to do first, Hiyori?" He questions, glancing around for anything that might catch her interest. This date was for her, after all. He swore not to ruin this for her, and he intended to keep that promise.

"Well, I didn't have anything in mind.." She answered, also glancing around. If they really thought about it, they could've planned this a little better.

Yato contemplates a place to take her, something she'd enjoy. His eyes lock on to hers, and he gazes deeply into those magenta shaded eyes of hers. They reminded him of the beautiful cherry blossoms. Cherry blossoms… he remembers how she loves cherry blossoms. How she admired Suzuha's tree greatly, when they had that picnic. It was the perfect time too, with the cherry blossoms fully in bloom.

"Hey. Hold on." He advises, right before the blunette sweeps her into his arms, bridal style. He holds onto her tightly, leaping up into the air. The cherry blossoms were a great deal of distance from here. He was taking the quickest way there.

"Y-Yato! What are you doing?" She immediately questions, holding onto him tightly. Surprise overtakes his features as he carries her through the air, his leaps being of great lengths as they closed in on their destination quickly.

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll like it."

A look of concern shows on her face. Just what did he mean by that?

And in only a few moments, they were at their destination. The cherry blossoms had bloomed beautifully, and Yato lands near that certain cherry tree, the one Suzuha strived to help grow. It had grown into the most beautiful of the cherry trees. It had become one of Hiyori's favorite places, and when he sets her down, with care, she smiles sincerely.

He can't help but smile, seeing her face light up as she admired the beauty of the cherry blossoms. Her gracious smile was dangerous enough to make his heart race. She really was beautiful. It made the cherry blossoms seem like nothing to him.

"Yato.. how did you know to bring me here?" Hiyori questions, pausing to glance back at him. She really did enjoy this, and it surprised her that he'd bring her to this exact spot.

"It.. It means a lot to you, right? And… And besides, your eyes. They remind me of cherry blossoms…" He answers, blushing at his words. That didn't sound ridiculous, did it? Embarrassment sets in, overtaking his features, as he realizes that sounded pretty ridiculous, actually.

It was her turn to blush, only a little bit though. Yet, she smiles, and then begins to snicker at him, clamping a hand over her mouth in an attempt to contain her laughter.

"What.. What are you laughing at-" He asks, even more embarrassed now that she was laughing at him.

" I-I'm sorry! Thank you, Yato."

"N-No problem.."

The two become silent after that, contemplating what to say next. In that moment, they just gaze at each other, her magenta eyes, meeting his dazzling blue ones. They had equally beautiful eyes.

What broke that silence, was the loud growling of Yato's stomach, only holding the meaning of him being very hungry right now.

"D-Do you want to eat, Yato? I brought some food." She advises, before reaching into her bag to pull out a rather large box of food.

"Are you kidding? Your cooking is amazing, of course I'll eat." He immediately answers, a huge grin gracing his lips.

The two sit down to eat, Hiyori opens the box of food, Yato immediately becoming joyful at the sight. He really did love her food.

Yato smirks, looking at the brunette, fondly.

"Hiyoriii~ Say aah." He teases, holding up a hot dog octopus.

"Eh?"

"Say aaah."

"A-Aah."

Just like that, he feeds the piece of food to her.

After that, the two just eat in peace, both of them enjoying the other's company, as they smiled and laughed, and talked.

Hiyori was then happy to have said yes to his request to take her on this date. It seemed as if there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

But then. Then, as the two walked among the cherry blossoms, after enjoying lunch together. Their hands lay close in proximity as they walked together, but neither minded.

Then, as the clouds darkened to a dark shade of grey, bringing the promise of rain, which neither of them had expected, or had prepared for. Then, as the drops of rain started pouring heavily, not taking long before it left the both of them drenched.

It had left them drenched, before Yato could carry her to her house, for cover. They finally arrive there, though, and she allows him to stay, until it stops raining, at least. The two enter, carefully, even though her parents most likely weren't here.

"Yato.. stay down here.." She orders, a sigh escaping her lips right afterwards. Why did it have to rain now? Why? She asks herself that exact question, as she makes her way up the stairs, to her room so she could change.

Yato does as he says, waiting patiently for her return. But when she doesn't come back for a while, he starts to worry, unnecessarily. A sigh seeps from his lips, and he decides to check on her, making his way up the stairs.

He makes the mistake of forgetting to knock on her door, and instead, straight up barges in.

"Hiyori, Are you alright? Just checking u-" He was trying to say, before he pauses, glancing at the sight before him. She was in the process of removing her shirt, but completely froze when she caught him standing in the door. It was mere moments before she snaps out of it.

"Y-Yato! I told you to wait downstairs! Get out!" She demands, shoving him out of the doorway before slamming the door, harshly.

—-

Even after that, Hiyori ended up acquiring a terrible cold. Yato made sure she stayed home, and made it his duty to take care of her until she was better, even if Hiyori insisted that he didn't need to, it was just a cold.

She lay in bed, a few days after, Yato making sure she stayed there. He had bought her some medicine, using the money he had left over from the date. He felt guilty, that date wasn't supposed to be ruined like that.

"Yato.. I'm fine. You don't have to stay, you know.." Hiyori assures, really not wanting to be a nuisance to him, as if it was an obligation that he take care of her.

"No. I'm staying, Hiyori. I'm staying until you feel better, and that's final."

"…Alright."


	8. Unfold

Author's note: Tenjin needs to shut his trap. Ch 51 spoiler warning.

 _Yato sighs, glancing up at the variety of blossoms surrounding the area. He should've known it was Tenjin who called him here. It was probably just another job that he wanted Yato to complete. A wish that Yato would only be able to grant. Might as well accept whatever the job was._

 _The sound of footsteps resonated, as Tenjin approached._

 _"So you arrived?"_

 _"..Yeah, what do you want? Another job for me to do?"_

 _"Actually, it's not that."_

 _"..Then what did you call me here for?"_

 _"..It's about Hiyori."_

 _"...Hiyori?"_

 _"You love her, don't you?" Tenjin questions, even though the question was unnecessary. He already saw Yato had developed feelings for the brunette; feelings heavily bordering on love, affection._

 _Yato doesn't respond, he knows Tenjin was up to something with this. He doesn't have to respond, Tenjin already knows. Yato only responds with a frown, what was this about?_

 _"I'm sure we both know. You do love her, and that's only reason to let her go."_

 _"..I knew it. You've wanted me to let her go for the longest time now.."_

 _"It's not safe for her, you know that. What would happen if she was harmed, or even killed?"_

 _Yato opened his mouth, to argue again, but then he couldn't find anything to say in response. Those words affixed in his mind._

 _"At least think about it, Yato."_

 _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 _The words had filled his mind, riddling it with worry. How was this getting to him so much? He had been avoiding Hiyori after that ordeal, it wasn't normal for him. How was he going to go about this?_

 _The raven returns to Kofuku's place in complete silence, not saying a word as he stumbles upstairs. His demeanor threw everyone for a loop, really._

 _Once he reaches his room, away from everyone else, he immediately slumps against the door, his expressions showing anything but joy, and instead the opposite. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Mayve. Just maybe, she'd be better off if she were to forget entirely about him. About everyone. Sure, Hiyori was the reason he still existed, but if it was better for her sake, then he wouldn't hesitate to sever her ties with him completely._

 _He manages to crash carelessly on his bed, with a frustrated groan. He curses to himself, as he reminisces the hard time of how she had almost gone across the line that shouldn't be crossed, the path to becoming fully ayakashi. If she had did that, he surely knew there would be no getting her back. It was too close of a call._

 _He had promised himself to protect her after that, maybe, just maybe he would have a chance to do that entirely by severing her ties. She would be safe._

 _He was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door._

 _A voice rings out: "Yato. What's wrong?"_

 _Of course, it'd be her. A worried tone was in her voice. She must be worried about him, really. Why did he have to make her worry?_

 _When he doesn't respond, she cracks open the door, before opening it fully._

 _"...Yato..?" She questions, closing the door behind her as she enters._

 _"...I'm fine." He finally mutters in response. Yet, clearly, that wasn't the case._

 _"I don't know what this is about, but something's wrong..."_

 _He finally sits up to look at her, for a single moment, before looking away._

 _"It's nothing."_

 _"Yato. Quit lying. Please." She pleads, he was only making her worry more. She steps around to his bedside, sitting directly in front of him. It wouldn't be easy to get her off his case._

 _"...Fine." He finally gives in, realizing she'd get it out of him eventually anyway._

 _"What is it?"_

 _He turns towards her, gazing into those magenta eyes with a somber expression._

 _"Hiyori. We.. We should have never met."_

 _Her eyes widen at those words._

 _"... No... You're wrong! How could you say that?!" She questions, anger quickly overtaking his features. She couldn't believe he would say such a thing._

 _"I mean it, Hiyori. You... You don't belong here."_

 _"What are you saying? I.. I do belong here.."_

 _"You don't understand... Hiyori. You're better off without me-"_

 _"Yato. Stop. I want to be with you. Quit saying that. I'm staying here, and that's final..."_

 _"What you want isn't what's best anymore. I can't afford for you to get harmed..."_

 _"I won't..."_

 _"You don't know that! I... I don't want you to get hurt. Even if it means I have to sever our tie-"_

 _"Don't you dare suggest such a thing! What's going on, Yato? Why are you saying this...?"_

 _Tears had began spilling down the Bennett's cheeks. He curses to himself, now he'd made her cry._

 _"It's... It's because I love you, Hiyori.." Yato admits, soon moving closer, and embracing her tightly. "And I... I should let you go."_

 _She wraps her arms around him, only moments after. Tears stained her cheeks, leaving them damp._

 _"..You love me enough to let me go.. but I love you enough not to let you..." She finally manages to say. There was no way she'd let him do this._

 _"I.. I could never let you. I want to stay with you, Yato... no matter how hard it is. I hoped you would have understood that, by now, I am here to stay. Nothing's gonna change that..." She admits, before burying her face into his chest, still sobbing incredibly._

 _He doesn't say much more, but he knows. There would be no letting her go anytime soon. She sure made sure of that._

 _"I'm sorry, Hiyori. I'm here, and I always will be.."_


	9. Dance?

**he raven turns towards her, gazing at Hiyori fondly. Hesitantly, he reaches out his hand to her with one request. A beautiful tune had filled the room, in the form of a song.**

 **"Wanna dance?"**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"Hiyori, Dance with me?"**

 **"..Sure, Yato."**

 **She places her hand into his, gently. Hiyori had always enjoyed dancing, there was no problem with her not knowing how. Wait, but did he even know how?**

 **He takes her hand, pulling her closer. Then he remains clueless, as to where to begin.**

 **"Um, Hiyori. I don't know how to dance…"**

 **She sighs.**


	10. Wish

The raven is taken by surprise by the unexpected request, had he heard her correctly?

"What was that?"

She sighs, could she have made it any more clearer?

"Kiss me." She repeats, placing a five yen coin in the palm of his hand.

"Y-Your wish has been heard loud and clear.." He answers, smirking right afterwards.

Yato reaches his hand to cup her cheek, lightly, and soon he leans in to kiss the brunette. He makes sure to do a good job granting her wish, he kissed her quite passionately.

The kiss didn't last as long as he had hoped, because she parted, maybe a little too soon. Hiyori pauses, reaching in her pocket for another coin.

"What else could I get for five yen?"

"Anything you want, Hiyoriii."


	11. Love

She clutches her pillow tightly, the thought of the possibility that she might be in love with the god unnerves her greatly. Was there a chance for the two to be together, under the conditions that they were?

She didn't really expect him to show up, nor did she really want him to. This really was a inconvenient moment.

Yet, he had. He had opened her bedroom door, slowly. Yato had such uncanny timing.

The moment he sees the tears spill down her cheeks, he's by her side. How does he react to this?

It was only moments, before he finally takes her in his arms. He moves in right beside her, positioning himself on the bed.

"..Hiyori? What's wrong..?"

"Y-Yato…. I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified…" Hiyori sobs, in response.

She buries her face into his chest, and he only holds her tighter, muttering words of comfort to the brunette.

"Hiyori. Don't be scared, please. I love you too, it's alright…."

"I won't let anything take you away…" He assures.

And so he continues to hold her, without a single intention of letting her go.


	12. Always

He has grown to enjoy holding her, simply enjoying her company. It served as a reminder that she was still here, that she wasn't gone.

He appears to be having a nightmare, the raven shifting incredibly in his sleep. At some point, he had stopped holding her, as he began to react to his nightmare negatively.

It was only moments before it stirs Hiyori awake, and soon she's sitting up with concern, concern overtaking her features, and her actions.

"Yato…?" The brunette calls his name, shaking him gently. She had every reason to be concerned. He seemed completely distraught.

He finally wakes, his eyes jolting open, and alarm overtaking his expression, He cries out her name, the nightmare seeming still so real to him. He glances to the side, and his eyes meet hers. And seeing those magenta eyes still full of life put him at ease.

"..I.. I had a nightmare… that I lost you..:" He states, before he embraces her tightly, just to make sure she was actually here. He just had to be sure.

"Yato. Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always." She assures, relaxing into his arms, and holding him as well.

And that's the way they stayed.


	13. Surprise

Hiyori glances down at the results of the test, for what seemed for the millionth time now. She still couldn't believe it showed positive.

Of course, it terrified her. How was she going to confront Yato about this?

The sound of footsteps broke her train of thought, though. She hoped whoever it was, wasn't heading to the bathroom. But it was unsuccessful, when he walks in, with his uncanny timing.

Hiyori turns toward him, alarm overtaking his expressions.

"Hiyori? Everything alright?"

"…Yato.. I'm pregnant."


	14. Secrecy

Yato grasps the brunette's hand tightly, leading her directly to her room. She had been driving him crazy all day, and he was finally done with it.

The door just closed behind them, and he already has her pinned against it, roughly. He doesn't hesitate to press his lips to hers, in the form of an intense kiss.

He had begun to savor the taste of her lips, when she parts from him, for just a few moments.

"..Y-Yato. Should… we be doing this now?" Hiyori questions. A reasonable amount of blush stained her cheeks.

"Do you not want to?"

"I-It's not that. What if someone catches us?"

"Hiyori. Don't worry. No one needs to know." Yato assures, nearly chuckling. He reaches over to lock the door, just so it wouldn't happen.

"I don't think anyone wants to know…" She sighs.

The raven silences her right then, with another intense kiss.


	15. Tease

Yato groans in frustration, he swears he searched for his jersey everywhere. Yet, there was no sign of it.

"Dammit. Where did I leave it?!" He mutters, to himself. He was really getting frustrated over this.

It wasn't long before he decides to see if he might have left it at her house, somehow. He did visit her constantly now, after all.

He teleports directly in front of her room, to save the time of walking. The raven forgets to knock though, despite being told by her to do so, multiple times.

He bursts through the door, not expecting what happened next.

"Hiyori, have you seen the…? Oh." He doesn't get to finish the question, what he sees answers that for him.

He walks in to see her, surprisingly, wearing his jersey.

The brunette blushes immediately.

"I-I'm sorry!.. I-I'll take it off.." She flusters, beginning to unzip it,

He steps towards her, until they're only inches apart.

"Why? You look so cute…. and besides… I'd rather take it off of you…" He whispers, in a teasing manner.


	16. In my Arms

The brunette comes to her senses, her eyes fluttering open slowly. The last thing she remembered was passing out.

The first thing she sees, is him. Hiyori feels herself being carried, and to her room. The mind does wander.

"Y-Yato? What's going on?" She could only question, struggling a bit in his arms.

"Hiyori, calm down. You fainted.. straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes." Yato teases, his lips curving up into a grin.

"And.. And who says I wanted your attention?" Hiyori answers, crossing her arms.

He then pouts, but continues to carry her, only until they got to her room.

"Just get some rest, Hiyori. I don't want you fainting again."


	17. Marry me?

Yato had been looking forward to this for a long time now. He had attempted to propose before, but this time, he would ask her properly. She deserved a memorable proposal.

He dressed rather formally, getting a suit wasn't really that much of a struggle. He did sorta borrow it from Kazuma, though.

He had chosen a beautiful ring, adorned with a shiny magenta gemstone. It had reminded him of her eyes, when he saw it.

He waits for her, at the exact spot where he asked her to meet him. He feels for the box, stashed in his pocket. He couldn't be more nervous, and he takes a huge breath, in an effort to calm down.

He glances at the cherry blossoms, this is where he decided to propose to her, he figured she'd love it. She loved the cherry blossoms.

The brunette finally arrives, wearing a casual dress. She was surprised to find him looking so formal, did he have something planned?

"Yato. What are we here for?" Hiyori questions, stepping closer to the raven. It wasn't like her boyfriend to dress so fancily.

"…Hiyori. We.. We have been together for long enough.." He starts, taking her hand into his, and soon kneeling down.

"Eh?"

He hesitates, slightly, pulling the box out of his pocket, and opening it, carefully.

"…Marry me..?"

"…Of course…."

They both become joyous in that moment, this was something they'd both remember happily.


	18. Seven Minutes

How did they get tricked into this?

It was surely Kofuku's doing, because as soon Hiyori opens the closet door to retrieve something, she finds herself being shoved inside.

The door slams behind her, and just like that, she was locked inside. The brunette collides against something, or someone.

The voice sounds familiar, and when the closet light flickers on, she could immediately tell this was gonna be a problem.

"Y-Yato?" Hiyori questions, not realizing how close of a proximity they shared.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Yeah…"

"We can't do much until they let us out of here.."

"Don't you think I know that..?"

And so the two sit and wait for that door to open, making contact in the form of awkward glances.

Then their eyes actually meet. And he asks himself if her eyes have always looked that beautiful?

Soon, he finds himself mesmerized by those magenta shaded eyes. And He's leaning in to kiss her, before he knows it. His lips soon meet hers.

The only thing that causes them to part, is the door opening. They parted immediately.

Kofuku still never let them hear the end of it, because she knew.


	19. Trick

Yato chases her, around the room. One way or another, he was going to get that jersey away from her.

"Hiyori. Give it back!"

"I already told you, I have to wash it!"

He continues to run after her, still attempting to get it back.

"Why can't you trust me to wash it myself?"

"You almost ruined my washer!"

"I learned my lesson! Hiyori, give it back!"

"If you want it so badly. Come over here, and make me."

He finally corners her, and slowly, steps closer and closer until he's only a few inches apart. Hiyori expects him to take the jersey, but then, the raven doesn't hesitate to snake an arm around her waist, and pull her flush against him.

"Hm? Is that a challenge?" He whispers, in a teasing manner. The raven then snatches the jersey from her grasp, since she was off her guard, but he discards it among her floor, his mind set on other things now.

He has her against the wall now, and he starts by kissing her. Getting that jersey back was erased from his mind.


	20. Calm

A frown tugs at his lips, the memory of it still continued to haunt him, it was still so fresh in his mind.

What keeps him at ease when those thoughts infiltrate his mind, is holding her. He embraces her often, now, just to make sure she was still existent. That he hadn't lost her.

It still tears him up, it haunts him that he had almost lost her, that he almost wasn't able to save her.

This was just a night, that those such thoughts dwelled in the raven's mind. And he's holding her tighter than normal.

Her eyes flutter open, she feels his arms tighten around her. All is quiet, and he hears a sharp intake of breath from him in that silence, and worry sets in.

"..Yato? Are you alright?" She questions, worry filling her tone of voice. She shifts in his arms, turning to where she's facing him.

His eyes jolt open, and he tenses for a moment. He needed to remind himself that she was still here. He glances, and is soon put at ease, when he meets her magenta shaded eyes, somewhat glowing in the darkness surrounding them.

"… I just can't stop thinking of how I almost lost you…" He finally answers, in the form of a whisper.

"… But you didn't lose me, I'm here…" Hiyori muses, and she reaches up to caress his cheek, lightly. That somehow calmed him down in times like this.

He replays her words in his mind, until he calms down.


	21. Fall

A/N: How are you liking my writing? And feel free to send in prompts c:

Tumblr Kominokisaki

The raven can't stop glancing at her, worry showing clearly on his face. It didn't take much to see her actions were slow paced, and it was clear she was tired. He figured she had spent the past few nights cramming for tests, after all, she did have a lot to catch up on in school.

It surprised him that her soul hadn't slipped out in those few days. But then again, he had been giving her some space, even though he clearly did miss her a bunch during those times.

She had come to visit him, or, at least, to assist in Yukine's studies. Hiyori's had quite the busy schedule, lately. It was quite natural for her to be tired, especially since she had gotten very little sleep, these past few days.

Hiyori was dozing off more and more as the seconds past, and soon, her lesson with Yukine stalled completely. It was a fortunate thing that Yato had been sitting right next to her, rather observing the two due to boredom.

"Hey, Hiyori! Why don't you get some rest?" Yato questions, out of complete worry for her.

"…I'm fine." She answers, the words finally leaving her lips, though they were hardly convincing. And just like that, her state of consciousness slipped away completely, as she had finally dozed off. Hiyori had fallen straight into the raven's arms, asleep.

Yato shifts carefully, so he wouldn't arouse her from sleep. A sigh escapes his lips, gazing at her sleeping figure. At least, she was getting some rest now, but he would definitely warn her to be more cautious in the future.

He doesn't move her from then on, since he didn't wanna risk waking her up right away. The raven lays her head gently onto his lap, and allowed her to get some sleep. Even if it meant he would be sitting there for hours. A smile graces his lips, at the sight of her sleeping soundly. He was sorta glad she was far from waking up, and he brushes his fingers through her lengthy brown hair, gently.

And that's how long it took for her to finally wake up, her eyes fluttering open with a start. She immediately sits up from her position, embarrassment overtaking her expressions.

"W-What's going on?" She asks right away, a bit harshly.

"Hiyori. Calm down. You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes.."

"Now why would I want your attention?"

"Hey, that's cruel…."

A yawn suddenly erupts from her lips.

"…You should really get some more rest, Hiyori. My arms are wide open, you know." He teases, although standing up right afterwards.

He then reaches a hand out to her, in an effort to help her up.

And she takes it, gratefully.


	22. Laugh

airing: Yato/Hiyori  
A/N: I love this idea so much. written for realise-frenchfries, a.k.a a very amazing fic writer you should definitely check out.

The brunette settles on her bed, wrapped carefully in a blanket. It was an incredibly rainy night, and fairly cold outside. Hiyori shivers lightly, and pulls the blanket tighter. A concern weighs heavily on her mind, a concern consisting of if Yato was going to be alright in this kind of terrible weather.

Hiyori strides to the window, the blanket still wrapped carefully around her shoulders. She peers outside of the window, it really was pouring outside, and she could only worry more.

And then she caught sight of him through the window, taking cover underneath the tree in close proximity to her house. His scarf was draped over his head, and it was already soaked beyond belief. She couldn't bear to see him like that, freezing outside, soaked from the bitter cold rain.

A sigh falls from her lips, and she reaches to open the window. It took a bit of struggling but it finally creaked open. Hiyori leans slightly outside, even if it meant the rain fell on her as well. Her voice rang out, clearly, as if to make sure it caught his attention.

"Yato. What are you doing!?"

The raven immediately turns towards her, nearly slipping from his perch in the tree.

"What does it look like? I didn't wanna bother you." He calls out, in response.

It was a surprise to her, that he had actually sat out there in the bitter pouring rain, if it meant he didn't bother by sneaking in her house. Still, she couldn't have something like that.

"Yato! Please come inside!" The brunette calls out, a bit of anger lacing the tone of her voice. She wouldn't be taking no for an answer, even if it meant she had to drag him inside. There would be no way she'd let him sit out there.

And with a bit of bickering between the two, she finally managed to coax him inside. With a bit of searching, she had gotten a bit of her brother's old clothing, which suited Yato nicely. Even though it was only for a short amount of time, until his clothes were cleaned and dried.

Hiyori had ushered him to settle on her bed, after that. She clutches a small towel in her hands, and situates herself right beside him. She reaches to drape the towel over his head, so that he could dry his hair. But she's surprised when she doesn't do that.

A sigh escapes her lips, and the brunette reaches up again, gently grasping the towel once more. She was just about to dry his hair, but was stalled, when the raven's hands grip onto her wrists, as if to stop her.

"I'm fine, Hiyori." Yato assures, snatching the towel from the girl's grasp. He smiles weakly at her, soon placing the towel on her instead. And before she could say a word in objection, he's drying her hair with the towel. He wasn't the only one who had gotten soaked. So he sits there, rubbing her hair with the towel, until he's sure it's dry enough. He freezes after the task is done, taking one of the brown strands of hair between his fingers. He hadn't realized how beautiful her hair was, until now. Until he had ran his fingers through the brown tresses.

Another sigh falls from the Bennett's lips.

"Seriously, Yato. What were you thinking?!"

"I already told you. I didn't wanna burden you.."

"What do you mean? It was no problem at all, Yato."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to through any more trouble for me. You're always going out of your way."

"Listen. I care about you, Yato. You better get used to me helping you in any way I can.."

".. I know. You always help me. I just wish I could repay all the favors."

"Listen. I'll only wish for things when it's necessary, alright? Don't go out of your way, when I didn't wish for it.."

Hiyori then cracks a smile at him, as if to assure him it was alright.

"Alright, Hiyo." The raven agrees, returning the wholehearted smile back at her. It quickly transitions into a smirk.  
"..Hiyo?"

"I guess I got a lot of nicknames for you." Yato answers, a light chuckle leaving his lips.

"Let me hear." Hiyori demands, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Only if you tell me your nicknames for me.."

"Fine."

"I bet I could get you to laugh first, Hiyo."

"You're on."

"I'll start, Hiyorin."

Not a single bit of laughter left the brunette's lips, and she only smiled.

"Yatty." She responds, just knowing she was going to win this.

He holds in his laughter, not allowing it to escape from his lips, even though it was rather amusing to hear her say it.

"Kitty cat."

"Creep."

Yato looked rather hurt due to that comment, but nonetheless, he kept going.

"..My beautiful cherry blossom."

Hiyori's lips curve into a smile, she knew exactly how to make him regret those words. She leans in closer to him, to say it.

"And who says I'm yours, Yato-sama?"

He lost it at those words, snickering uncontrollably at her statement. She was just too amusing while saying it.

"Dammit, Hiyori. You'll pay for this." He answers, although snickering in the middle of saying it.

"And how is that?"

The raven finally stops laughing, instead cracking a rather mischievous smile at her. And she was sure he had something evil up his sleeve.

Soon after that, he tackles her, situating himself above her, quickly. His hands fly to her sides, and he instantly begins tickling her.

"Are you ticklish, Hiyo?" He teases, a smirk glued to his lips as he continues the action of tickling her.

She isn't given an opportunity to answer that, but he doesn't need an answer to that because soon she's giggling uncontrollably. He took that as a yes, she was incredibly ticklish.

They both lost that battle.


End file.
